Untold Stories of Hogwarts Headmasters
by Xyloverflow
Summary: Each of the founding headmasters of Hogwarts School has the personas of their respective houses. Unknown to most common magic folk, each headmaster did not start out that way. As each headmaster preservers through their struggles will they see who is pulling the strings behind the scenes?
1. Chapter 1

You might belong in Slytherin; you'll make your real friends. Those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends.

It was the mid of the eighth century. The icy grip of autumn was tightening on the young campus of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The occasional chilly breeze stirred up the air and motivated normal folk to stay indoors.

But one soul was brave enough to embrace the bitter weather.

A young Salazar Slytherin paced around the one of the courtyards water fountains. He took extra care to ensure his pace did not falter from the tempo of the swinging pedestal. The Headmasters sudden obsession with time keeping was not motivated by mere habit or boredom. Salazar was troubled and needed something to focus on. He was supposed to receive a message that morning, but the day was stretching well into the afternoon with no such delivery.

_I should not have used an owl._ Salazar let out an exasperated sigh. _Those wretched rats with wings are always getting lost in the wind. Tis a wonder they find their way at all!_

"Salazar, you snake! I demand to have a word with you!" An angry voice bellowed from the clock tower, echoing like a ferocious roar.

_Oh splendid, just when my day was going so 'well'. What could he possibly want now?_

"I do not have time for one of your childish tantrums, Godric." Salazar drawled. "Assuming you actually have friends or know people who tolerate your presence, why don't you bother them?" Godric Gryffindor's heavy march boomed through the tower; the sound grew louder as the angry headmaster descended until he was on the side of the swinging pedestal facing the courtyard. He sheathed his sword.

"I will use force if I must!" He yelled.

"Was there ever a time when you resorted to anything else?" Slytherin hissed. He whipped his wand out and pointed it at Godric.

_Come at me, you filthy blood traitor! _Godric took a deep bow, confirming the duel.

"I refuse to bow to such pestilence!" Salazar barked. Before Godric could protest Salazar shot a _Depulso_ curse, knocking Godric over. He flew through the air but landed swiftly on his feet. Godric charged at Salazar, roaring like a lion. His sword gleamed with an intense red light before flames erupted from the metal. A wall of fire now charged toward Salazar.

"_Carpe Retractum_!" Salazar yelled, aiming his wand at the high end of the clock tower. A purple beam of light flashed from the wand, attaching itself to the top of the clock tower. The rope pulled him up like a pulley. As Salazar landed on the roof, he broke into a sprint in hopes of reaching the other side. The terrain would give Salazar an edge, meaning he wouldn't be the one to blame if Godric accidently turned the Forbidden Forest to ash.

Unfortunately for Salazar, Godric had his own agenda. Part one: don't let Salazar slip away. Godric follow Salazar on the roof with a great magic enhanced leap before freezing his foe with _Percificus Totalus_. Salazar gradually slowed until he was completely paralyzed in an awkward step of his run.

"I've got you now you coward!" Godric laughed. Suddenly Salazar's frozen body was yanked off of the roof by a fury of ropes. Godric screeched to a halt before he too was pulled off the roof. Godric struggled but he soon realized his attempts to free himself were in vain.

Rowena Ravenclaw was conjuring one a binding spells below them. A large crowd of students attracted by the commotion watched in awe as two of the greatest wizards of all time floated in the air like mere leaves being tossed in the wind. Helga Hufflepuff soon joined Rowena, waving her wand to free Salazar from his paralysis. His body thawed instantly.

"Let me guess," Rowena called. "Godric, your quarrel with Salazar is about the snake skin you needed for your potion."

"What of it," Godric demanded. "This lying snake stole it from me!" The students giggled from below.

"That's why you nearly incinerated me and the courtyard, some damn potion ingredient I didn't ever take?!" Salazar laughed. "Everybody knows you're thick Godric, but you've surprised everyone with it today I assure you!"

"Godric," Rowena sighed. "I borrowed your snake skins." Godric gasped.

"But he-"

"-I went as far as leaving a note next to your cauldron explaining that I borrowed them to avoid _this_ from happening!" Rowena motioned with her free hand at him.

"Clearly this is just a mere misunderstanding!" Helga said cheerfully. "We should be thankful no one was injured." She turned to face the crowd of students. "All students, return to your common rooms until further notice!" she ordered. All of the students groaned but shuffled out of the courtyard obediently. Ravenclaw directed her wand to gently let Salazar and Gryffindor down. When they reached the ground, she did not release the ropes and said

"Before I release you, I demand that you two apologize to one another." she ordered.

"Surely you cannot expect _me_ to apologize." Godric protested.

"Godric, I solemnly apologize for almost throwing my life away. I should've stayed my hand and allow you to burn me alive!" Salazar said sarcastically.

"Salazar! Godric!" Helga objected angrily. "I know you two do not always see eye to eye, but we are all Headmasters here. We are all equals. How can you present yourselves as role models for our students if you behave like spoiled children?" Salazar's eyes widened, taken back from Helga's sudden sincerity. It was not common for her to have such outbursts. He looked at Godric to see a similar expression of surprise on his face.

"Very well," Salazar took a deep breath. "I…apologize."

"I apologize to you as well, Salazar." Godric grumbled.

"You make it sound as if it is torturous to act your own age." Rowena said. Her thin eyebrows furrowed with frustration. "The rational thing to do to resolve such a conflict would be to talk like civilized human beings! Let this be a lesson to you two, as you clearly did not learn it in your primary school years!" Salazar and Godric bowed. Rowena waved her wand and the ropes retracted off of their bodies back into her wand.

"Salazar." Helga said. "While I am here, a letter was delivered to you earlier today." Salazar drew in a sharp breath, trying to contain his excitement.

"Where is it now?" He demanded.

"I took the liberty of delivering it to you from the owelry." Helga explained. She reached into her mustard yellow cloak to pull out a small note. "Now before you accuse me of reading it you need not fear, it is not my privilege to pry." Salazar snatched the note from her hand impatiently. He walked away disregarding the thought of a "thank you". He opened the letter and read:

_Meet me at Ryuunosuke Island at dawn my love, I eagerly await your arrival._

While the message was simple, Salazar understood the intention fully. A smile crept on his face as he tucked the note away in his cloak. This terrible day was finally going the way he wanted.

The sun had begun its ascent on the tropical island of Ryuunosuke. Located off the southern coast of Japan, Ryuunosuke cannot be found on an ordinary muggle map of any century. Thanks to Salazar's handiwork, the only way to access the island was by the invitation of magic folk much like any location of the magical world. To the general community of witches and wizards, the feeling that muggles be granted access was almost completely mutual due to the inhabitants of the islands tangled jungle. In order of the food chain there was a wide variety of poisonous insects, birds twice the size of a hawk, carnivorous primates that attack anything that moves, and of course, snakes introduced by Salazar.

Salazar's body flashed into place, deep within the wilderness. His gaze darted in every direction, paranoid of any creatures that might attack. Realizing he did not have any uninvited visitors he began to maneuver through the bush. He soon found himself on the sandy beach. The water travelled in and out of shore rhythmically.

The roar of the water grew louder when it suddenly a whirlpool began to form away from the shore. The water twirled faster and faster until the head of a gigantic snake emerged from the center. Its sea blue scales were covered in translucent mucus, making it reflect a blinding glare from the neighboring sunlight. The snakes pitch black eyes blinked slowly, fixing its gaze on Salazar.

"_Bring her forth."_ Salazar commanded in Parseltounge. The snake hesitated before opening its grand jaw, revealing a complicated row of lengthy, jagged fangs. The snake further emerged onto the sand, prompting Salazar to take a step back. A woman appeared on the snakes' lengthy abdomen as it protruded out of the water. She gracefully jumped off of the snake and onto the beach. She was soaking wet, dressed head to toe in a wispy robe whose color matched that of the snake. Her short height and pouty round face gave her a somewhat childish look. Her soaked brown hair was chest length with bangs that nearly masked her baby blue eyes.

"Salazar." She breathed, opening her arms for an embrace. "How I missed you so!"

"Later, my love." Salazar urged. "I promise you we will have time together, but you must show me where you found it!" The woman nodded and let her arms fall.

"Yes, deep within the jungle. Follow me." She said.

"I do not see any benefit in this." He said, but followed the woman. They walked together deep into the heart of the jungle. At last she stopped in an area that was somewhat clear of vegetation. The woman looked around furiously, searching for something.

"Twas here at sunset yesterday." She explained. "In mere minutes, the seal will present itself and we will have control!" Salazar scoffed.

_We? Such innocence, shame that I have to ruin it._ Salazar slipped his wand out of his cloak as her back turned to the setting sun.

"All we have to do is-"She started.

"_Legilimens_!" Salazar cried out. The woman choked, falling to her knees. Her hands clawed at her forehead as she tried to fight off the spell as nightmarish images of her past flashed before her eyes.

"It's no use!" Salazar jeered. "The sun has almost set, and you will have no choice but to unlock the temple hidden beneath this island!" The woman tried to muster some kind of plea but only raspy gasps escaped her lips. Keeping his wand focused on the girl Salazar walked toward her. He took one lock of her soaked hair in her hand, twiddling with it between his fingers.

"You were a fool to think that I could love someone like _you_, a naïve little girl desperate for attention. Locked up in a tower because of a prophecy her family feared would bring the destruction of their beloved island temple." He spat on her face. "Your circumstances are cliché if anything." He released her hair and looked toward the setting sun. "Your family does not deserve such a great gift. Soon an army greater than any magic will be at my command, and I will rid this world of the pestilence of mudblood witches and wizards who dare to call themselves worthy of the magic they wield!" Salazar's laugh echoed throughout the jungle scattering a few birds.

The sun was only seconds away from fully setting when all of a sudden a flash of bright red light zoomed through the jungle, hitting the woman square in the chest.

"What?!" Salazar cried. He turned to see the woman's chest was torn open with a waterfall of blood pouring out of the cavity. He rushed to her side, desperately trying to close the wound with a spell. Before the first incantation could be spoken a charge of energy threw Salazar back. He looked at the woman with horror.

"You…will…NOT HAVE MY ISLAND!" She screeched. The blood poured out of her chest profusely as her blue eyes faded to gray. The woman was dead. The earth beneath began to rumble until cracks formed along the surface. Animals scattered every which way paying no attention to the massacre they passed.

"No…" Salazar gasped. "No…NO HOW COULD I FAIL?!" He wailed, but the only response he received was a sinkhole swallowing him whole. Salazar fell for what seemed like a bottomless pit as the image of the island above him gradually shrunk.

Le authors note via 3/04/2013

So, as you can see I made a slight change to the plot. I tried writing the other ending but I thought this might be more appropriate for Salazar. Later it can be revealed that Helga was the one who killed the girl out of force. She honestly didn't expect for the girl to be swooned so easily and be able to defend herself as she was a capable witch, but due to unforeseen circumstances Helga was forced to kill the girl before she unlocked the army of Basilisks. All that needs to be done is to get your lovely opinion on this ending, do some basic edits and vocab word replacement, get rid of that darn border line that won't leave me alone, and TA DA WE DID IT GIRL!

Thoughts?

**Ignore these, they are just notes to remind me what we discussed earlier :P**

The lesson that we originally came up with was "No matter what, things don't always go according to plan." This could tie into his failed attempt at winning the girl by making him realize that all the cunning in the world won't get you true love or anything true. He is powerful, she is powerful, he wanted the power, schemed to get it, and failed.

Salazar manipulated the woman to make her think he really loved her, really wanted her power. apologize for almost


	2. Chapter 2

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind.**

**Where those of wit and learning will always find their kind**

Rowena Ravenclaw coughed and wheezed on her death bed. In a few hours at best, old age would take her to the next life.

"Water…bring me water." She rasped. A small servant boy hurried to her side with a goblet. Carefully he held it to her lips as she took a few small sips before she brushed him away.

"Where is she? My daughter, why has she not come?"

The Bloody Baron came through the doorway, panting for breath. "Your daughter...is nowhere to be found."

Rowena mustered whatever strength she had left and growled. "Bring my daughter here now!" BRING HER TO ME IF IT'S THE LAST THING YOU DO!" She threw the goblet across the room. Rowena's vision blurred from a dark, desolate room to a vision of the past.

The sun had set on a warm summer night. Just as the last rays of sunlight left the sky, the night became alive with a festival. The smell of food, the laughter of people, and the beat of the drums made an environment of harmony resonate in the air.

In the summers of eighth-century England it was tradition for a grand traveling camp of witches and wizards to celebrate the founding of their community. No matter what, they were all family by an unbreakable bond of friendship and blood.

Rowena Ravenclaw appeared out of nowhere, clutching onto a particularly fluffy quill. As extravagant as it was, it was the only portkey she could use to transport herself to the festival undetected. She wouldn't risk too much around these folk, most of whom were gypsies, the magic community held high prejudice against their schemes and sticky fingers.

After passing through the woods, Rowena found her way into the crowd. She maneuvered through the crowds of people, taking extra care not to attract attention to herself. As much as she enjoyed immersing herself in other cultures to unearth the knowledge they possessed, she was on a grimmer mission tonight. Instead of hunting for facts old and new, Rowena was on a hunt for blood.

_They__have__ to be here somewhere._ She scanned the crowd several times but to no avail. _Strange, someone of their character should be easy to find, even around this lot. _She dodged a flying wizard overhead, ducking into a nearby tent.

"Oi, what are you doing here, lass?"

Rowena whirled around to find herself in a tent with three rather large men sitting at a table playing a game of dice. A few empty jugs of wine and piles of food littered the table. On their huge biceps, a tattoo of a multi-colored crown was visible, distinguishing them as guards of the gypsy king.

_Perfect._

"Well lookie here lads, 'eres a pretty one up for grabs!" One man drawled. His smile faded however as he focused on the girls cloak.

"Wait, she's-"

Before any of the men could advance, Rowena stunned two of the men, knocking them unconscious. She dashed forward and jabbed her wand into the remaining man's cheek. His eyes widened with surprise.

"Take me to the prince, or you die!"

"W-what? But you're-"

"You should be more concerned with the preservation of your life than my identity!"

"He's in a tent on the edge of the festival! He did not want to take risks and thought that would be the safest place to hide."

_Nowhere is safe, not for him__.__ Surely he must see that!_ Rowena swiftly knocked the man out with another stunt spell before exiting the tent. She pushed and shoved through the crowd not caring who she angered. Time was of the essence. Eventually she saw a small tent on the outskirts of the festival, an outrageously obvious outlier to the others. Only an idiot would think to hide there.

_That's why he chose it, and that's why they'll find him._ Rowena ran to the tent before bursting in the flaps. That's when she found her targets: a man and a woman in an amorous embrace, sharing a passionate kiss as if the world depended on it. On her dramatic entry the couple released from their kiss and stared at her.

"Sister!" The man exclaimed. "What –"

"There is no time to explain, brother!"

"Like the devils there's not!" He pulled the pregnant woman closer to him. "We are in love! You do know what that is, don't you? I though you knew _everything_, dear sister. I am in love with _her_, not the woman father betrothed me to. That's why you came here, to kill me! Killing me will not change the fact that I love her."

"I'm not here to kill you!" Rowena said. "I'm trying to save both of you!"

The woman lifted her face, bewildered. "B-but he told me you didn't approve."

Rowena pulled a small scroll out of her cloak. "If you will not listen, the least you can do is read." She threw the scroll at their feet. The woman clung onto his shirt as he scanned the page his eyes widened in surprise.

The woman stared blankly at the page. "What does it say, my love?" she whispered. The man dropped the scroll and gently pushed the woman away. He tried to maintain composure as his hands twitched and his brow gleamed with sweat.

"Do you know where you two can hide for a while?" Rowena inquired.

"There are a few hiding spots used for runaway slaves." The man hurriedly grabbed a bag and stuffed some rolls in it.

"What is going on?" The woman's question fell on deaf ears.

"We had our suspicions they existed; do not linger there for too long just in case," Ravenclaw said.

"In case what?!" The woman sounded hysterical. "Someone please tell me!" The woman screamed loudly before falling to her knees.

"My love!" The man abandoned his bag and rushed to the woman's side. She clutched her stomach as if she was holding onto it for dear life.

Rowena watched in horror as water and blood pooled onto the woman's skirt. _Oh Merlin, the baby is coming! No, not now!_ The woman continued to scream, her body wretched with pain.

"Carry her to the bed!" Rowena searched through her cloak as the man carried the woman onto their small bed. "We don't have much time, we have to ensure a safe delivery before you leave."

"But what about-"

"We cannot use a portkey let alone move her!"

Rowena worked with expert hands, ripping the snake skins. She picked up a nearby goblet and filled it with water. Mixing the snake skins, Rowena added a few more ingredients from her cloak and the potion was complete.

"A meager portion, but it will be enough to stabilize her." The man turned a blind eye to the outside of the tent to congratulate her when a beam of red light shot through the tent, hitting the man square in the chest. Rowena shot up taking her wand out to fight, but she loosened her grasp on the goblet enough for some of the potion to slop out onto the ground. She refastened her grip before being faced with two cloaked wizards.

"You will not have them!" Rowena whipped an _Avada Kedavra_ curse at the closest intruder, killing him instantly. The second man was much quicker on his feet and dodged the curses Rowena threw at him. He aimed his wand and with a simple incantation, Rowenas brother's throat was slit.

His lover screamed in agony from both her lovers' death and the contractions. They would not wait for anything. The baby was determined to be born. The woman screamed once more as her child forced itself out. Blood flooded out of the woman as she fell back exhausted.

Before Rowena could shoot a curse at the intruder he aparated out of sight. Cursing under her breath she rushed to the woman's side. The bleeding showed no signs of stopping. Rowena knew she didn't' have long. A gentle coo roused from the newborn, a little girl had been born amongst all the chaos.

"P-please," The dying woman rasped. "Let me see my baby." Rowena wrapped the newborn in her cloak, careful to wipe the excess blood off her pudgy face. The baby opened its eyes, a brilliant blue that showed resemblance to her fathers. The woman mustered a smile before her last breath forced its way out of her body.

Rowena sat on the ground, cradling the newborn in her arms. The baby cooed quietly, its bright blue eyes were fixed on Rowena as if waiting to be told what to do with itself.

Surely she couldn't keep the baby. For one thing, it wasn't her own child. Second, it was born out of wedlock, a bastard, a mistake. If she claimed the baby as her own the rumors would run through the community like magical fire: inextinguishable and major damage in its wake.

She looked down at the little girl whose lips formed a grin. A bubbly laugh erupted out of the baby.

"What is it? What do you find so amusing?" The baby continued to laugh, reaching its pudgy arms up to Rowenas head. She freed one arm and touched her head, realizing the baby must've been amused by her diadem.

_ How could I be so foolish as to bring this here?!__The folk here would snatch it up given half the chance._ Rowena took the diadem off her head and lowered it down low enough for the baby to reach. The baby took it gleefully staring deep into the gleaming stones.

_Precious little thing really._ Rowena couldn't help but smile. With a heavy heart, Rowena wrapped the baby tighter and aparated back to the campus of Hogwarts School. At this point, she did not care what the consequences would be, she would face the wrath of her father a thousand times over to protect this baby.

She knew it was the right choice.


End file.
